Papa's Freezeria To Go!
Papa's Freezeria To Go! is an edition of Papa's Freezeria made for iPhones, iPads, iPods, and Android phones. It was announced on January 15, 2014 and was released February 27, 2014. It costs $0.99. Previews *'01/15/2014': Papa's Freezeria To Go! is announced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3495 *'01/22/2014': Sneak Peek: New Topping! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3533 *'01/29/2014': Sneak Peek: Build Station To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3559 *'02/06/2014': Sneak Peek: Mix Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3577 *'02/12/2014': Sneak Peek: Top Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3592 *'02/20/2014': Sneak Peek: Promo Website http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3633 *'02/27/2014': Play Papa's Freezeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3659 New Ingredients *Gummy Worms (Topping) *S'mores (Mixable) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Syrup) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Syrup) *Dipped Pretzel (Topping) *Sugarplum Topping (Drizzle) *Pistachio Syrup (Syrup) *Strawberry Fluff (Whipped Cream) *Lollipop Bits (Topping) *White Chocolate Truffle (Topping) *Lemon Chiffon (Whipped Cream) *Caramel Apple (Mixable) *Huckleberry Syrup (Syrup) *Strawberry Wafer (Topping) *Maui Meringue (Whipped Cream) *Espresso Syrup (Syrup) *Key Lime Topping (Drizzle) *Cotton Candy Creameo (Topping) *Chai Tea Syrup (Syrup) *Peppermint (Mixable) *Mango Topping (Drizzle) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Syrup) *Blondie (Topping) *White Chocolate Topping (Drizzle) *Dreamsicle Topping (Topping) *Mint Square (Topping) Customers #Penny/Alberto (Time Customer) #Mandi (Tutorial) #Tony Solary (Tutorial) #Matt Neff (Time Customer) #Wally (Time Customer) #Lisa (Time Customer) #Maggie (Random Day Customer) #Franco (Random Day Customer) #Clair (Random Day Customer) #Marty (Random Day Customer) #Prudence (Random Day Customer) #Akari (Random Day Customer) #Clover (Day 2) #Foodini (Rank 2) #Allan (Rank 3) #Hope (Rank 4) #Kingsley (Rank 5) #Roy (Rank 6) #Doan (Rank 7) #Edna (Rank 8) #Scooter (Rank 9) #Greg (Rank 10) #Cooper (Rank 11) #Ivy (Rank 12) #Hugo (Rank 13) #Utah (Rank 14) #Mindy (Rank 15) #Pinch Hitwell (Rank 16) #James (Rank 17) #Taylor (Rank 18) #Radlynn (Rank 19) #Scarlett (Rank 20) #Tohru (Rank 21) #Carlo Romano (Rank 22) #Ninjoy (Rank 23) #Deano (Rank 24) #Olivia (Rank 25) #Georgito (Rank 26) #Chuck (Rank 27) #Little Edoardo (Rank 28) #Vicky (Rank 29) #Sue (Rank 30) #Wendy (Rank 31) #Willow (Rank 32) #Rico (Rank 33) #Peggy (Rank 34) #Sasha (Rank 35) #Johnny (Rank 36) #Gino Romano (Rank 37) #Rita (Rank 38) #Cletus (Rank 39) #Connor (Rank 40) #Professor Fitz (Rank 41) #Mayor Mallow (Rank 42) #Nevada (Rank 43) #Nick (Rank 44) #Timm (Rank 45) #Kayla (Rank 46) #Hank (Rank 47) #Sarge Fan (Rank 48) #Mitch (Rank 49) #Boomer (Rank 50) #Trishna (Rank 51) #Yippy (Rank 52) #Crystal (Rank 53) #Mary (Rank 54) #Sienna (Rank 55) #Big Pauly (Rank 56) #Zoe (Rank 57) #Bertha (Rank 58) #Bruna Romano (Rank 59) #Kenji (Rank 60) #Olga (Rank 61) #Shannon (Rank 62) #Xolo (Rank 63) #Skyler (Rank 64) #Cecilia (Rank 65) #Papa Louie (Rank 66) Closers *Jojo (Day 8) *Kahuna (Day 2) *Captain Cori (Day 3) *Gremmie (Day 4) *Quinn (Day 5) *Robby (Day 6) *Xandra (Day 7) On November 20, 2014, Flipline Studios announced an update to Papa's Freezeria to Go, adding the Powder Point locals to the game. iPod Touch and iPhone users could get the update today, while Android users will get the update "in a few days." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4908. They are unlocked between Sue and Wendy. If you already unlocked Papa Louie, they will come after. (Hacky Zak will be the first one to come everyday after that.) #Rudy #Iggy #Hacky Zak #Ember #Julep Ingredients The format for this is Ingredient (Rank unlocked with customer) (related badge(s)) Cups *Medium Cup (Start) (Learning the basics/Medium master) *Large Cup (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Kingsley) (Super Size) *Small Cup (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Pinch Hitwell) (Light Dessert) Mixables *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) (Peanut Buttery) *Strawberries (Start) (Fruity Sundae) *Creameos (Start) (Cookies n' cream) *Blueberries (Start) (Berry Blast) *S'mores (Unlocked at Day 2 with Clover) (More S'mores) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Hope) (Cake batter) *Blackberries (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Roy) (Berrylicious) *Marshmallow (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Edna) (Mallow Mixer) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Hugo) (Do The Dough) *Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked at Rank 17 with James) (Cinnamon Sundae) *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Scarlett) (Chocolate Covered) *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Ninjoy) (Fudge Fan) *Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Chuck) (Tropical Treat) *Caramel Apple (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Sasha) (Apple Picker) *Kiwi (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Professor Fitz) (Go Green) *Peach (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Trishna) (Sweet Sundae) *Peppermint (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Mary) (Peppermint Party) *Yum 'n' Ms (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Big Pauly) (Candy Shop) Syrups *Vanilla Syrup (At start) (Plain Vanilla) *Chocolate Syrup (At start) (Chocolatey) *Banana Syrup (At start) (Bananarama) *Strawberry Syrup (At start) (Berry Mixer) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Foodini) (Get the Grape) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Doan) (Cool Mint) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Greg) (Festival Flavor) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Utah) (Think Pink) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Radlynn) (Velvety) *Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Georgito) (Nutty Sundae) *Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Rico) (Multiple Flavors) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Cletus) (Very Berry) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Mayor Mallow) (True Blue) *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Timm) (Coffee Lover) *Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Hank) (Pumpkin Patch) *Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Boomer) (Summertime Treat) *Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Crystal) (Tea Time) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Zoe) (Fruit Flavors) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (At start) (Light and Fluffy) *Chocolate Mousse (At start) (Rich and Creamy) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Little Edoardo) (Flavored Fluff) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Peggy) (Light Lemon) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Nick) (Tropical Topper) Sprinkled Toppings *Sprinkles (At start) (Rainbow Sprinkles) *Crushed Peanuts (At start) (Nuts for Sundaes) *Chocolate Chips (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Allan) (Semi-Sweet) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Scooter) (Candy Coating) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Olivia) (After Dinner) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Sue) (Lollipopper) *Shaved Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Johnny) (Coconutty) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Connor) (Breakfast for Dessert) *Pomegranates (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Kayla) (Pom Topper) Topping Syrups *Chocolate Topping (At start) (Choc on Top) *Strawberry Topping (At start) (Sweet Syrup) *Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Cooper) (Buttery) *White Chocolate Topping (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Tohru) (Drizzly) *Sugarplum Topping (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Deano) (Visions of Sugarplum) *Blueberry Topping (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Wendy) (Do the Blue) *Dreamsicle Topping (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Rita) (Sweet Dreams) *Key Lime Topping (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Mitch) (Time for Lime) *Mango Topping (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Bertha) (Tango with Mango) Place-able Toppings * Cherries (At start) (Very Cherry) * Bananas (At start) (Banana Split) * Creameo (At start) (Sandwich Cookie) * Cookies (At start) (Cookies Ahoy) * Waffle Cone Wedges (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Ivy) (Waffle Cone) * Gummy Worms (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Mindy) (Wiggly) * Dipped Pretzel (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Taylor) (Sweet and Salty) * Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Carlo Romano) (Hazelnutty) * Cloudberry (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Vicky) (Head in the Clouds) * White Chocolate Truffle (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Willow) (Trufflicious) * Mint Square (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Gino Romano) (Minty Fresh) * Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Nevada) (Cream Filled) * Gummy Onions (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Sarge Fan!) (Gummies Galore) * Cotton Candy Creameo (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Yippy) (Cookie Scout) * Blondie (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Sienna) (Sweet Treat) Game Features *Hands-on ice cream shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-tasking between building, mixing, and topping *85 customers to unlock with unique orders *Unlock new mixables, toppings, and syrups *Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *120 in-game achievements to earn Trivia *It costs $0.99 on the App store and Google Play or £0.89 in the UK *In the main menu of the game, as seen in the picture, there are only 2 surfboards instead of the original 3 (which was used as an easter egg in Papa's Freezeria). *Customers who debuted in Papa's Pastaria, and Papa's Donuteria will appear in this game (Sienna, Olivia, Deano, Hope, Crystal; Rudy, Iggy, Ember, Julep, and Hacky Zak). Santa does not make an appearance in this game. *To accommodate the size of smaller smartphones, the toppings station on Papa's Freezeria To Go! utilizes the same drop-down feature that first appeared in Papa's Burgeria To Go! *In the topping station, the whipped creams appear first. Once done with the creams, the syrups and smaller toppings appear. You can switch back and forth from the smaller toppings and larger ones. *The weekly pay rises $1.50 instead of $5.00, and the badges are worth much less than in other Gamerias. *Cotton Puffs and Rainbow Sherbet Syrup are not featured in this version of Papa's Freezeria, "replaced" by Caramel Apple and Tutti Frutti syrup respectively. *While there are 8 slots for them, there are only 5 whipped creams that are available. So when you unlock all 5 whipped creams there will be 3 empty slots. *Mandi and Tony haven't changed their orders. Their orders have stayed the same in all 3 versions of the game. *This version of Papa's Freezeria has 27 more ingredients than the HD version or has 47 more ingredients than the desktop version. *There is a glitches on the clothes that the customers dress: **Gremmie is a closer, but in his tank a smile face and his mouth happy. **This game is after Papa's Cupcakeria. Roy's hat is like the previous games, but in his icon it's like Cupcakeria Update. *There are 972 possible cup size/mixable/syrup combinations. *On March 02, 2014, Flipline Studios mentioned that Papa's Freezeria To Go! reached the top 10 apps in the iTunes store. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3680 Gallery Blog first.jpg Newtopping_gummyworms.jpg|New topping sneak peek. Papa's_Freezeria_To_Go!_-_preview_build.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Build Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_mix.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Mix Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_01.jpg|Sneak Peek of Top Station: Chocolate Whipped Cream Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_02.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Sprinkles and Syrups Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_03.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Toppings screenshot_togo_02a.jpg|Serving customer appearance screenshot_togo_04a.jpg|Line appearance r n.jpg|Papa's Freezeria To Go! is finished Frezeria_To_Go!_-_Coming_Soon.jpg Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.png|App Icon photo.PNG|Serving Maggie with a perfect score. Mixables.jpeg|Mixables In Freezeria To Go|link=Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixing Syrups.jpeg|The Syrups Sienna.jpeg|Perfect on Sienna FreezeriaTo Go! App Icon on Flipline's Homepage.png nothing.jpeg|Topping station sneak peek nothing1.jpeg|Blend sneak peek FreezeriaTogo_skyscraper.jpg|The Freezeria to Go "Skyscraper" update_pizzeria.jpg|Guess who's coming.... Screenshot_2015-07-10-08-48-49.png|Wrong order? Screenshot_2015-07-09-14-46-55.png|Colorful order for you Screenshot_2015-07-10-19-52-10.png|What's wrong with your eyes? Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:App Games Category:2014 Games Category:Games